


Your Kind Of 'No'

by helens78



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-28
Updated: 2008-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael walks in on Mahone and Whistler, and even though it's a bad idea, he gets himself involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Kind Of 'No'

By this time, nothing should surprise Michael. Sona's not like Fox River, though, and there are no sheets to hang across the cell doors when people want privacy.

And somehow Michael wasn't expecting Whistler and Mahone to want privacy anyway.

Mahone's been different since he got back; he doesn't have the shakes, doesn't act like an addict in desperate need of his next fix. Some days he does better than others, God knows, but that's true for all of them.

Maybe they were up to this before Mahone left. Maybe not. But now, here, Mahone's got Whistler on all fours, and Whistler's head is hanging down as he grunts, softly, and Mahone presses into him.

Michael almost stops, almost turns around and walks away. It shouldn't be like this--he shouldn't be _watching_ this, all right, but it shouldn't be _happening_. They've got too much riding on each other to take these sorts of chances; he knows that better than anyone, and Mahone--Alex _should_ know better.

"Michael," Mahone says softly. Whistler looks up. Mahone puts a hand on the small of Whistler's back, holds him steady. "C'mere."

He shouldn't, can't, doesn't _want_ this, doesn't want to be part of this. These men aren't his friends, aren't even people he can rely on--they're all going to sell each other out as soon as they have half a chance.

"No," Michael murmurs. He's coming forward anyway, stepping into the cell, kneeling down behind Mahone.

"Yeah, that sounds like your kind of 'no' to me," Mahone whispers. "Come on." He reaches behind him, pulls Michael in. Michael swallows his objections as soon as he's pressed up against Mahone's back, cock getting hard as he thinks about what Mahone's offering.

"Do you have something?" he murmurs. Maybe Whistler's got a death wish; Michael's still got too much to do. He doesn't trust Mahone as far as he can throw him, and he sure as hell isn't going to bareback, not on either side. He's not surprised when Mahone hands over a condom. He tears it open, jerks his pants down, and in seconds he's pushing in, eyes closed and forehead pressed against Mahone's back.

"That's it--"

"Shut up." Michael reaches up and puts his hand over Mahone's mouth. He thrusts in harder, and the motion carries through Mahone's body and into Whistler's. Whistler's the one who grunts from it, but Michael can't reach him and doesn't need to. This is where he needs Mahone: pinned, trapped between Michael and Mahone's own twisted machinations. His strokes get deeper, urgent, and Mahone pushes them all into Whistler, who's groaning like he matters to anyone.

He might. He _might_ matter to Mahone, and Michael's not thinking about that. He goes in harder, though, wanting Mahone to lose it first. Whistler gets louder, and he takes a hand off the floor to jerk off fast. That does it for Mahone, who jerks and gasps and comes with some fast, hard thrusts into Whistler's body. And the clench of Mahone's ass is enough for Michael, who's still got his palm over Mahone's mouth, fingers digging into his jaw.

He bites into Mahone's shoulder as he comes, exhaling without a whole lot of sound. Whistler's made enough for all three of them, and Michael's not going to be able to keep Mahone like this for very long.

_-end-_


End file.
